User talk:Venage237
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Digimon Adventure episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 23:38, 31 January 2011 The Grademon issue To spell it out for you: #That's fanart. It's only allowed in the fan articles, and if it is ever posted in the mainspace, it is never allowed back on the wiki at all. #We have a naming and licensing policy for images. With only two active admins, we don't have much patience for images where the uploader neglected to follow policy, and they will be deleted again and again until the uploader does it right. #There is no indication that the dark Grademon is a different species or variation of Grademon. It could be like Leomon in Digimon Adventure, where he looks slightly different while under the influence of the Black Gears. We also depict only the Deckerdramon bandai image on its article. #For that matter, there's no evidence that the purple coloration means that the Grademon is corrupted. The way the episode presents it, the "good Grademon" is actually a corruption, brainwashing Grademon to be good. And he's not happy about it. #If your edits are being reverted by an admin, ask and figure out why. Do not just redo them with a little message saying "don't revert!". There's a 99% chance we didn't remove your edit on accident. As for depicting the violet Grademon at all — talk to Lanate about whether it is appropriate to have on the species article, referencing this discussion. If he agrees with you, then a screenshot will need to be used, and he can advise you on the requirements for that, both in image quality, source, naming, and licensing. 21:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have deleted three images you've uploaded: The Grademon image was fanart; the Vermilimon image was stolen fanart, and the GigaWaruMonzaemon image was replaced with its official Toei art. You have at least three other images which I have not even touched, because they were fine. Like I said earlier, try to figure out why you were reverted before accusing other editors of bias. :Do not start new sections for the same discussion, it clutters my talk page. :I don't give a crap what the Bagra Army article says. I care about what the actual published source says, and it is not clear there that the purple Grademon is a "corrupted species of Grademon" or even corrupted at all. Furthermore, there is no indication that it is a separate species, which is all we care about on the species articles. 21:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You are not allowed to blank your talk page, and if you do it again I will have to block you for a week. 22:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :...I seriously don't understand why you didn't just speak to Lanate, like I suggested. Oh well. You've been blocked for a week for vandalizing your talk page. 16:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, normally we don't do this, but I've frozen your talk page, too. 20:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC)